


Frankcest threesome

by goblin_frank



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Double Penetration, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Punk Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero, Twink Frank Iero, frankcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_frank/pseuds/goblin_frank
Summary: LM Frank walks in on Frankie and Frank fucking. Frankie gets stuffed with both of his friends cocks
Relationships: Frank Iero/Frank Iero, Frank Iero/Frank Iero/Frank Iero
Kudos: 23





	Frankcest threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I do not feel like proofreading, sorry for any errors, and I have not tried dp, so I cannot say for sure how it feels. Sorry for inaccuracies😳

LM Frank:

2017(?) Frank:

Twink Frank:  
  


LM sighed heavily as he finally made it to the apartment he shared with his two best friends, Frank and Frankie. He’s had a rough day at work and was just hoping to come home and sleep. He unlocked the door, and as he stepped into the living room, he heard high pitched moaning and the sound of skin smacking against skin. He blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn’t have to hear his friend, and whoever they brought home, go at it the rest of the night. LM kept walking towards his room, having to pass Frank’s when he heard a moan.

”Fuck Frank! You feel so good inside me baby.”

That voice sounded familiar. A little too familiar to LM. His jaw dropped when it finally hit him. Frank was fucking Frankie. His best friends, his _roommates,_ were FUCKING! LM couldn’t lie and say he’s never been attracted to both men, and knowing that they were sleeping together just turned him on. He inched closer to the door that the two men were behind, and put his ear up to the wood.

”Oh Frankie, yeah baby, feel so good around me ~ _shit~_ so tight. How’re you so tight even after I fuck you every day?”

LM raised his eyebrows in shock. He really had no fucking clue. His pants grew tighter as he listened to the breathy moans coming from Frankie, the heavy panting coming Frank, and the creaking of the bed frame against the wall. He knew he shouldn’t, but he unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his thick cock and began stroking it. He was so glad he got out of work early that day.

”We need to hurry up Frank, what if LM comes home and hears us?” LM hears a chuckle come from Frank and he can just picture the smirk on his face as he thrusts into Frankie.

”You’d like that. Fucking slut. I know you imagine him walking in on us and joining in, know you want his fat cock in your tight hole!” LM stopped stroking himself when he heard Frankie gasp and moan louder than he had before. With his dick still hard and out, he opened the door and groaned at the sight before him. Little Frankie on his knees, hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white, and Frank gripping his hips and pounding into him. All three men stopped and stared at each other, no one knowing what to do. LM started regretting his decision to show himself before Frankie threw his head back, shoving back on Frank’s cock.

”Oh fuck YES!” He moaned, “please fuck me harder, LM please fuck me too! Want your big dick in my ass, want you both inside me!” He was whining so loudly, pleading so beautifully that LM couldn’t resist. He walked up and grabbed Frank’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss before doing the same to Frankie. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Frankie’s soft hand on his throbbing dick. 

“Shit, your hand feels so nice sweetheart. Yeah, just like that babe, fuck! Open your mouth and suck me off slut!” Frankie let go of his dick and opened his mouth, allowing LM to guide it in. He allowed Frankie time to get used to the feeling, letting him bob his head up and down before he began thrusting in and out himself. Frankie choked a little, not expecting that, before groaning as LM’s dick hit the back of his throat again and Frank’s cock hit his prostate.

Frankie pulled his mouth off his dick and looked up at LM with his big eyes, “please fuck me LM, been wanting you inside my for so long!” LM kissed Frankie once again before nodding and asking where the lube was. Once he found it, he went behind Frankie, and swore once he was next to Frank, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Frankie’s pink rim wet and stretched around Frank’s huge dick. Fumbling with trying to open the lube, once it was open, he squirted a more than generous amount onto his fingers. 

“This is gonna hurt baby, but I know you can take it. Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop though.” Frank stopped thrusting, making Frankie whine, but allowing LM to get his finger inside Frankie’s tight hole. Frankie gasped at the intrusion, not used to the feeling of being that stretched. He rocked back, “two fingers, please, I can take it.” LM trusted Frankie’s judgement, and after adding a bit more lube, he squeezed his other two fingers in. Frankie’s arms went out from under him leaving his ass up, and LM stopped to let him adjust before thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching them and making sure that Frankie would be ok to take both his and Frank’s cocks in a little bit.   
  
“I’m fine, oh god, please put your dick in me LM. Want both of you in me, want to be spilt in half from how much you both fill me!” LM groaned, kissing Frank who had just been kneeling, unmoving, and panting while LM stretched Frankie’s ass. LM pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock before lining up and gently pushing into Frankie. “You ok Frankie? How you feeling?” 

Frankie’s eyes filled with tears at how full he felt. Felt like he was being torn in two. LM stopped every inch he moved in, only going forward when Frankie said he could. Frankie couldn’t take it anymore and shoved his hips back, causing LM to bottom out. All three men swore out loud and Frankie stilled, trying to adjust with both of the well endowed men inside him. 

Frank couldn’t believe his luck. Both of the men he’s been dreaming of fucking are right there, and one is inside the other with him! Frankie gave them the ok to move, and with a shaky breath, both Frank and LM began slowly thrusting in and out of Frankie. Pretty soon both men were pounding into him at an unforgiving pace. Frankie gasped each time their hips slapped against his ass, and he began moving his hips up and down on both of their cocks. “Yes, baby you feel so big! Both of you - _shit right there-_ making me feel so good! Feel so full baby.”

Frank couldn’t hold it anymore, “baby I’m gonna fucking cum! Gonna cum in your ass Frankie!” A few thrusts later and his thrusts stilled, cum spilling deep into Frankie as LM continued fucking him. Frankie gasped at the feeling and began whining for someone to touch him, _begging_ to let him cum. Frank pulled out, cum dribbling out of Frankie’s abused hole. LM pulled out as well, flipping Frankie around before thrusting back in. Frank screamed and wrapped his legs around LM’s waist, pulling him in deeper. Frank swooped in and started kissing Frankie, biting his lip and sucking on his tongue, before reaching down and fisting his cock. Frankie began bucking up into his hand, tears tracking their way down his face, before letting out a sob and cumming harder than he had in a while. 

LM groaned and pounded into Frankie faster and harder, loving the sight of Frankie cumming, and loving the feeling of Frankie tightening around his length. Frankie laid still, twitching and gasping at every hit to his sensitive prostate while Frank moved to start kissing at LM’s neck. LM sighed at the feeling of soft lips against his neck, thrusting a 3 more times before spilling his seed into Frankie’s ass. Frankie whined as he pulled out, and at the feeling of the cum sliding out of him, dirtying the sheets beneath them. 

He closed his eyes as he felt both men fall on either side of him, hands intertwining on his stomach. “Fuck I feel so fucked out. I think you broke me.” The three men giggled and kissed his head. “I love you guys.” LM told them, “I love you guys too” they replied. They all made out for a bit longer before falling asleep, promising to clean each other tomorrow in the shower, and reminding each other to clean the bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have make my fics end kinda fluffy😔 sorry for any mistakes again!


End file.
